libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Medical Doctor
Overview The role of the Medical Doctor is simple. Your job is to heal the injured people that find their way into medbay, and to occasionally perform the necessary surgery. While the overall job is simple, occasionally some people become lost in what to do, in certain situations. That's why this page is here. Tools Right off the bat, you have a myriad of tools at your disposal. You'll notice that when you spawn, you are immediately carrying a Medkit. You should always have one of these in your hand, or in your backpack. This contains the base essentials of saving anyone's life. The Medkit contains: *A Health Analyzer *Two Ointments *Three Bruise Packs *A syringe of Inaprovaline In most scenarios, these four things alone can bring someone from critical back to life. Most of these things are common knowledge, but I will discuss what they're for anyways. A health Analyzer does just what it's name says. It scans health. Simply click on a person with it in your hand, and information will be displayed in the chat. This will be talked about further on. The syringe of inaprovaline is often highly misunderstood, and used wrong. Many people don't know what it actually does, and some think it actually heals people. It doesn't. Inaprovaline is used to stop, or decrease the rate of decline in someone's health. i.e., injecting it into someone in crit will slow their condition from worsening, giving you more time to heal them. Then there are bruise packs. These are one of the most commonly needed, and used items. The bruise pack heals brute damage. Very useful. The next item is Ointment. Much like the bruise pack, only this heals Burn damage. These are just your basic items. The more advanced ones will be looked at later on. What do I do now? So, your decked out in your white clothes, lookin' all fancy n' smart and stuff, and you've got your medkit. Now what? What the fuck do I do?! Well, this is when you wait. What're you waiting for, you ask? You're waiting for the inevitable point in time where someone walks towards medbay, covering the floors with blood. This is your time to shine. Let this person into medbay, and pull out your Health Analyzer. Click on them with it, and you'll get the information. Here is an example. Analyzing Results for Robusted McDerpHonk: Overall Status: 40% healthy Damage Specifics: 0-0-0-60 Key: Suffocation/Toxin/Burns/Brute Body Temperature: 36.6647°C (97.9964°F) Subject bloodstream oxygen level normal | Subject bloodstream toxin level minimal | Subject Burn Injury Status O.K | Severe anatomical damage detected When you analyze someone's vitals, this is what you will see. The first thing you can see is "Overall Status". This is basically someone's remaining health. If someone has 50 points of damage, they will be fifty percent healthy. If they have 60 points of damage, they will be 40% healthy, etc. A person is in critical if this goes negative. They die at -100% The next row shows damage points in each category. The first set of numbers indicates suffocation damage. If someone has gone without oxygen for a certain amount of time, they will accumulate points in this area. The second set of numbers indicates Toxin damage. This is the least common damage type you will run into. Toxin damage is accumulated when you ingest..Well... Toxins. Things such as inhaling plasma, being injected with toxins, or mutagen, and radiation will all give you toxin damage. The third set of numbers shows Burn damage. One of the more common damage types, this can be gained by being shot with lasers, being electrified, being in fires, and being exposed in extreme cold(Like space.) The final set of numbers is Brute damage. This is by far the most common type of damage. This damage type is can be accumulated by being punched, or hit with ANY object, whether it be fists, oxygen tank, or toolbox. Being shot by bullets also gives you brute damage, and so does poly-acid to the face. * There is a hidden damage type called clone damage. Cloned people will often have their overall health low because of this and even tricordazine can't heal clone damage. You will want to stick a person out of the cloner into a cryo tube for healing since it heals ALL types of damage. The next thing seen is Body Temperature. Now, this CAN be important, as body temperature does affect someone's rate of decline. Something too high, or too low, would be bad. The ideal temperature is 36.6647°C (97.9964°F) At the bottom, the analyzer can report if somebody has chemicals in them, but not specifically. Fixing the problem with bruisepacks and ointment An analyzer will say which part of the body is affected when it comes to brute or burn damage. If a person if fully naked you can just see where they're hurt without the analyzer. You can make a guess if they're wearing clothes, if a person's helmet is pretty bloody you can aim your bruisepack at their head. You have to use your body part targetor that's on your HUD, you don't actually aim with your mouse. *Bruisepacks and ointment will both heal 26 points of damage in their categories. More Damage? The first type, Suffocation, is easy to fix. A person only suffocates in critical state, from a lack of air, and a certain chemical. There are two easy ways to fix suffocation damage, but you don't have to worry about it if they're not in critical it heals automatically. If a person IS in critical, you can do CPR. Now, this is more time consuming, but it works. Remove your mask, or headgear, and then the patients. Then proceed to click on the patient with an empty hand and in HELP intent, once every 6-7 seconds. You will begin to perform CPR. The next is simple and is faster. Find an Oxygen Deprivation kit. These are generally found in Oxygen Lockers. Open it, take out a Dexalin pill, and feed it to the patient. This should heal them of their suffocation damage, some inaprovaline will stop any more suffocation damage from coming back as well. *If a person is in critical, below 0% health, you will have to heal whatever other types of damage is there as well. CPR alone won't save the day, unless in the rare case all the person is dying from is suffocation alone. You can usually immediately apply a bruisepack or ointment to somebody without much worry of suffocation. Advanced Medicine Bicaridine: A chemical agent highly effective at treating brute damage. Administered through injection, or pills. Ten units can heal most injuries. *Dermaline: Dermaline is highly useful for treating patients with high levels of burn damage. Much more efficient than kelotane. *Alkysine: A medication used to treat brain damage. Highly useful, and highly recommended. *Spaceacillin: An antibiotic used in treatment for certain diseases. Injection is best. Note: Tricordrazine is VERY useful, and it is recommended you have some on hand at all times. Simple to make, just add equal portions of Anti-toxin, and Inaprovaline to a beaker, and there you go. Tricord! So, going about your day as usual, treating the occasional robusted clown or assistant, healing burn damage and sometimes slacking off, and something happens! Someone is dragging a body to medbay, screaming at you through the window, "HELP! HE'S IN CRIT! HELP HIM!" INJECT HIM WITH INAPROVALINE!' Cloning Cryo Chambers THIS PART OF THE GUIDE WILL BE UPDATED WITH THE PROPER INFORMATION SOON!' Usually to borg someone). This section will tell you how to perform these, and more. Scalpel *Surgical Drill *Hemostat *Man-Machine Interface(MMI) Remember, before every surgery, you can give the patient an anesthetic. This is mostly for RP purposes, surgeries can be done without them. So, have your patient strip down, and place them on the operating table. The computer above can read your their vitals, and you can also equip the Medical Hud to check their health. Now, place the anesthetic on them by clicking, and dragging their character onto you. Click on their back with the hand wielding the anesthetic tank, and on their mask with the hand wielding the breath mask. Once these are on, click "Set internals", ad begin. Fixes Blindness. #Use the retractor on the eyes. #Use the cautery to seal the wound. Used to place a brain into an MMI. Or to just debrain someone.. #Cut open the skull with the Circular Saw #Cut the spine with the saw. #Ship the brain to robotics to be borged. #Note: You can place a brain back into a body by clicking on the patient with no brain, with the brain in your hand(Head must be targeted). Use for someone who has appendicitis. #Hemostat to stop the bleeding, #Cut the appendix with the scalpel. #Use the cautery to seal the wound. Remember, after every surgery, if you had set them on an anesthetic, click and drag from the patient to your character, and TURN OFF THEIR INTERNALS. Wake them up, have them take the tank and mask off, get dressed, and then send them on their way. You have just completed the three necessary surgeries. Congrats. That is essentially it for the guide to Medical Doctor. Once you've read this, you are ready for nearly any situation. The medical belt is rarely used, but very, very useful. You can store syringes, beakers, pills, medicine bottles, and other things in it. Be sure to grab one of these, either in the surgery room, or in medical storage. *While the CMO Hypospray may seem all neat and useful, I don't recommend you try to steal it. It's a good way to get yourself robusted by running around injecting people with it, even if you are helpful. *The medbay is your home. The outside world is dangerous. Staying in medbay will often keep you safe, but some people find it enjoyable to go out and FIND patients to treat. Do whichever you wish. * Category:Jobs Category:Guides Category:Med/Sci